My Darling Dies
by MiSs.Unlikly
Summary: I, Sally Valler, find myself in deep trouble. O.O
1. My Intro Story

I felt tears clamming down my face after the anger of my father had climaxed. I felt my cheek to reveal it burning, after a hard slap to the face. I cried, my father yelling at me to treat my mother with respect. I looked over at my mother. She gave me glares as he yelled. I sighed, feeling my heart raging with anger and adrenaline. A voice in my head kept my spirits up.

_No. Don't give in. Just listen to me. You'll be fine, Sally. You'll be fine._

These words stuck with me to the end. My father grabbed my cheeks, my eyes locked onto his. I was snarling, crying at the same time. He pushed me back, falling on my ass. My little brothers didn't care. They kept playing PS2 until the end. I ran away to my room. I tucked my eyes away from the world I called my life. I looked over my computer, my eyes locked onto the scissors. I sighed, reaching for them. My hand trembling as I looked at them. Did I dare? Was I that desprate to try? No. My hand fell, as I heard a sound come from my computer. It turned on, the screen showing a message. I opened it and felt a smiled stick to my face as I read who it was from.

I Instant Message from:

MarkOWNZXP15

MarkOWNZXP15: SallyWALLYYY!!

SallYKaWaIi: Mark :)

MarkOWNZXP15:So whats shakin girl?

SallYKaWaIi:Nothing but tears Mark.

MarkOWNZXP15:Sally...Did he hit you..?

SallYKaWaIi:Well...I don't like talking about it...

MarkOWNZXP15:Sally...Don't feel that way. Dont feel badddd...

I stared at the computer screen, feeling my eyes stinging. My smile widened. He actually cared. I turned, hearing my mother almost walking in on me. I felt my heart almost stop as she lead away from my door. A small _**BING!**_ led me to read something else.

MarkOWNZXP15: Tell u wat...Come over to my house to eat some marshmellowz. My big sister [Daisy is here. COME OVER!

I put my hand against my chin and thought. If I left now, I was surely to get hit again. But if I stayed I was still going to get beat.I slowly sighed, and hung my head. I never wanted to do this, but this house lead me no choice.

SallYKaWaIi:Okay. Tell daisy to start a campfire.

MarkOWNZXP15:WOO! Alright SALLY:)

I turned off the computer slowly as I walked over to my closet to get out my clothes. I smiled wide. Daisy, Mark and me have been best friends since 1st grade. Mark was made fun of because everyone thought he was mentally retarded. I didn't and Daisy and me got along just fine. I slowly put in my PJ's, jeans, shirts, and other clothes. I slowly jumped out through my window, as I ran off into the darkness. As I walked, I never expect that to happen. I thought I saw into the future. I saw someone die. Someone dear. I kept running, until a I heard a gunshot being fired far away. I shrieked, almost falling down. I walked up the mountain of Licoln Heights. It was freezing cold, but still I walked. I watched as a car sped by. I felt my eyes sting with anguish as I remembered that this would happen.

**CRASH. **


	2. My Damage

My eyes widened. That was the same car wreck that I saw earlier. I looked, my eyes beginning to sting. I panted, taking steps back. I stared as a woman climbed out of the car slowly. She staggered towards me, almost hitting me. I dodged a swift jab, and scrambled towards Mark's house. I could her her screaming like a mad woman, as I slowly heard a bullet ricochete off off the pavement. I didn't have to worry about slowing down. I almost slipped, the floor wet after it rained. I fell down, hitting my knee cap against the sidewalk. I began to scramble on all fours as I heard a gunshot in the distance. Mark was waiting for me. I saw his eyes, they were full of worry and fear as he saw me running. I ran to him, as he opened his arms to hold me, suddenly, a gunshot seemed to slow time. I saw with eyes wide open that he fell to the floor. I was crying, Daisy suddenly running to his side. I looked over my shoulder as I saw a man pointed a gun to my shoulder. He smiled crookedly as he shot it without looking at my face.

x-x-x-x

I woke up in a hospital bed, thinking I was dead. I stared at nothing for about 10 minutes, unable to move my right shoulder or arm for that matter. I called Daisy out loud, wondering if she could hear me. Daisy came at least 5 minutes later, taking off some sort of sleeping mask I had on. She had been crying for a long time, I could see her eyes tired. I knew something was wrong. She turned to me, sobbing. She knelt down, holding my right hand. She tried to speak. Her lips twitched unconditionably.

"Mark's dead. Those two p-people were my mom and her lover. They both are bi-polar." She said, tears streaming down her face. I sighed, trying to hold it in. But I couldn't. I cried slowly, like a slow, but deadly poison. I closed my eyes, the truth beginning to mock me. I saw as the doctor walked in slowly.

"Ms.Valler, I'm afraid your right shoulder is going to have to stay like that for a while."

So, add the damage.

**DAMAGE PERCENTAGE:**

**Mark lost? 90**

**Broken arm?.00001**

Mark was the only true thing precious lost to me. I cried as I was let out of the hospital early, I left with my other, her eyes set straight on the road as she drove me home that cloudy, night. But when I got into bed, I occupied by the moon. It was so close, I closed my eyes as I felt its presence so close and near. I breathed in the cold night air slowly, trying to tell myself it would be alright.

_Your alright, Sally..._

A small voice told me in my ear. It sounded familiar, as I fell soundly asleep by the moon. But, almost 2 hours later, I awoke to a rustling sound. I opened one eye, looking around my room. I shot up, reaching my lamp light. I stood up weakly, searching for the noise. Suddenly, something scrathed softly at my foot. It was a paper rose. It was made out of newspaper, but the rose petals were actually red. I looked in surprise. I turned, opening a drawer, and seeing my collection of flowers I made. But this rose was much too advanced to make... Only someone... I turned to the window as a shadow sped by. I smiled slowly as I knew in my ehart not all hope was lost.


End file.
